Bloody Obnoxious
by QuirkySleeper
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks attempts to seduce her husband when he has quite resolutely resolved not to fall for her tricks. But of course when she plays dirty she'll get her way. Smutty.


"Professor."

Remus Lupin scoffed and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms tight over his chest and huffed. "You know it makes me uncomfortable when you call me that." His lips pursed into a face of disapproval as he stared pointedly at the book resting in his lap. Although, he was no longer reading, he refused to give the love of his life the time of day. He already felt self conscious about their age difference. Her referencing him as 'Professor' hardly helped to quell his anxieties.

"Oh, come now. Be a good sport." She purred smoothly. He watched her from his peripheral vision and noticed her walking smoothly toward him. The graceful, calculated steps were hardly her style, as she usually fell into clumsy chaos. He stilled as she approached. He attempted to continue to be disinterested in whatever she had to say but her uncharacteristic movements and tone of voice were catching him off guard.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" He asked, schooling his voice into a smooth tone so that he didn't give himself away. He didn't know quite what Nymphadora Tonks was up to but he knew whatever it was was not good.

It never was.

"Why, I have a question. That's all. No need to get your wand in a knot." She said softly. She was now standing at the arm of the sofa. Remus could see a blur of a familiar color scheme in the corners of his eye and he became suddenly quite nervous. She had her hands braced on the arm, leaning toward him in an attempt to distract him with her…

"And what question might that be?" He gulped, his bottom lip tucking between his teeth as he focused on his breathing. What were those damned yoga exercises Hermione had been telling him about again?

"When was the last time we had a proper shag before the full moon?"

Remus choked on air.

"I… well, it was… my God, Tonks…" He spluttered, leaping to his feet while his book flew from his lap to the floor. He turned his back on her, fully aware of her plans now and knowing already that his fight against her was beginning to dissolve. He cleared his throat and focused on the peeling paint on the all of their small cottage. He made a mental note to himself to repaint this room the next chance he got in a thin attempt to calm and distract himself. "You know we shouldn't and you know why we avoid it." He managed with a harsh, ragged whisper.

"I know why you have hangups. I also know that they are ungrounded." She said slowly and deliberately as she walked further into the room to stand at Remus's back. "We both know it would make you feel better, _Professor_." She whispered with a smile he didn't see.

He whipped around to face her suddenly and he felt his veins ignite at the sight of her. She was dressed in a bastardized version of the Hogwarts uniform that would have made Minerva McGonagall weep. Tonks had her hair shoulder lengthed and a deep brunette that matched her dark chocolate eyes. Her plump and perky breasts were encased in a tight white, button up shirt that was tied at the waist to reveal a couple of inches of tanned, golden skin above her hip bones. Around her hips was an incredibly short, Hogwarts issued skirt that barely covered the sweet treasure he knew lay between her legs. She smirked at him as he looked at her and gave a tight twirl that quickly revealed the witch had no knickers on underneath. Remus whipped back around and swallowed hard, slapping his palms against the wall to brace himself. Despite his best intentions he felt his inner wolf stretch and sniff the air. Remus's muscles went taut as he fought to get the image of her out of his head. Having sex this close to his transformation was risky. His seed was more potent and made it far easier to father a child. Plus, he was sincerely worried that he could hurt her. It had happened before. Not that she had admitted it.

"Professor." The damned woman sang against the back of his neck. He felt her arms slink around his waist and shoulders as she moved in front of him to settle herself under his chin.

"Tonks." He gasped, unable to tell her how bad of an idea this was, he hoped his tone would do the work for him.

"Nah ah ah." She chided him against his chest, running one hand up his side and allowing the other to settle around the back of his neck. "But I've been quite naughty." She nipped at his chin and he fought with everything he had not to moan and grab her around the waist to fuck her senseless against the wall.

Instead he swallowed and said nothing, staring hard at the paint on the wall, wondering to himself how likely it was he would get out of this encounter without noticeable bruising his mate. "Dora." He rasped, his final warning and he felt her grin against his neck, knowing that she had won this month. The first time in nearly five or six months, if his estimation was correct.

"Professor." She answered coyly, reaching for the bottom of his shirt she began gently releasing buttons one at a time as she pressed kisses along his throat.

He growled and finally let his eyes meet hers as she pulled away from his neck. He was not disappointed by what he saw. Her eyes were alight with lust and heat, while her mouth was pulling up into the sexiest look of triumph he had ever seen on any witch in his life. In that one look he understood that she knew what they were risking, what the possibilities were and Remus's strong resolve finally broke. He growled low in his throat, the wolf within him pacing as he assessed the woman who finally got his buttons undone and was running her hands up his bare chest, followed by light scratches with her nails on the way down.

He relaxed under her hands but the wolf within him rose, preparing for the events that were sure to follow.

"I've been naughty." She repeated with a positively sinful smirk that gleamed, matching her words perfectly. Remus felt his own lips quirk up into a smile as the words fell from his lover's mouth. She ran a solitary finger down his chest, over his belly button and let her hand settle on the waistband of his smart, brown slacks. Remus internally reminded the aggressive wolf within that the wait would easily outweigh the furious session of sex against the wall his wolf was arguing for. He wanted to take her, waiting be damned, but Remus knew the benefits of patience.

"Oh?" He whispered, afraid to say too much and risk letting his wolf free and desert the much desired games. However, he could not stop the wandering hands that lifted to his witch's waist. His fingers skimmed over the bare skin, the soft fabric of her shirt to the hot skin of her neck before finally wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.

She nodded, feigned bashfulness as she batted her eyes. "Oh, yes." She declared. "I've skipped detention. Can't seem to make it anywhere on time either." She said before planting a few light kisses to his jaw.

This, of course, was a brilliant point she was making. She had missed dinner last night and had been late for the one they had together a few hours ago.

"I'm so sorry, Professor." She continued, knowing she had him hook, line, and sinker. "I'm willing to take whatever punishment you deem as fit." She finished, softly. The way she allowed her tongue to flutter and click over every word she spoke about sent her werewolf husband into a frenzy.

And she knew it.

He growled again, longer and at a lower pitch than before as he allowed his lungs to stretch as he inhaled sharply but deeply. He closed his eyes a moment as he drank in her scent. God that scent was going to drive him wild. The soft flowery aroma of her soap, the fresh tang of her laundry detergent, and the musky, salty, sweetness that lay at the juncture of her thighs, just begging for his presence.

With a speed and swiftness that he hadn't necessarily accounted for but was not surprised by, he gathered her wrists and pinned them behind her back, nearly releasing a howl at the heat in her gaze at his actions.

"Very well, Ms. Tonks." He said softly, kissing her cheek softly but his kisses turned harder as they pressed from her cheek, down her jaw, against her neck, before settling against her collarbone. He bit her gently and grinned as he felt her shudder and gasp beneath his mouth, squirming in his hands.

He pulled himself away a moment, just to look at her before he swiftly moved toward the small couch and flung his witch over his lap. He nearly laughed as her normal, clumsy demeanor returned. She fell against his knees with a soft and graceless 'oof!' before attempting to get her legs under her to stand. Remus shook his head to himself as he planted one hand firmly in the small of her back to thwart her attempts at escaping him and keep her in place as he used the other hand to flip the skirt that was barely covering her anyway and massage the paler skin hiding beneath. When she stilled his second hand met the first, kneading and massaging the flesh of her backside with his long, lean fingers. She whimpered slightly, shifting and settling into a more comfortable position as her arms cradled her head on the couch and her legs hung limp over her lover's knees.

"Now, now." Remus soothed, continuing to rub her sensually. "I'm just going to pat your naughty little bottom crimson, dine on the delicacies running down your thigh, and then take you against that bookshelf over there." He grinned to himself as he felt her muscles tense under his hands and her female scent waft under his nose. His massaging increased in pressure, bringing a slight rouge to the skin just by the rough tendency in which he handled it. He was refusing to progress just yet and Tonks decided to attempt to speed it along a bit.

"Please, Professor." She begged, She looked over her shoulder at him, her bottom lip protruding slightly, begging him to continue, to stop torturing her and punish her.

"Please what?"

Tonks gulped in embarrassment and heat. "Please spank me, Professor Lupin."

WACK!

The first slap fell soundly and echoed around the room to be met with a second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth in quick succession. Tonks gasped as her bottom flamed and heat rushed to her face. She squirmed over his knees and he brought one hand back to the small of her back to still her. Another half dozen smacks fell upon Tonk's creamy buttocks and Tonks felt, rather than heard the moan that drifted beyond her lips. She smirked to herself, knowing her lover had heard her sounds as the following half dozen smacks fell harder.

"Ooh!" She said again, wiggling her hips against his knees in an attempt to find some purchase, some friction in the way she wanted. She'd been working on wearing down Remus's resolve for an entire week. They hadn't had sex in two and in her opinion that just wouldn't do. She'd been hoping that she could startle him into jumping her bones and achieving their regularly scheduled shags on the couch, floor, table, and bed but this was torture. Why wouldn't he touch her already? Where in the hell was his wolf in all of this? She'd been hoping for hot, heavy, fast, furious… but at the rate they were currently going it would be forever before she had him between her thighs.

Remus stopped suddenly, to admire the light pink that was blooming over his lover's arse cheeks under his hands. He returned to massaging, considering with his wolf, just how he wanted to enjoy her that evening. He knew she was suffering. Did he want to prolong it or slake it?

Another wiggle of her hips, backing her arse into his hand made him lick his lips with want. As much as he wanted to dive in, he was going to milk this for all it was worth. He was going to make her scream his name, beg for more, and then wake up the next morning sore, sated, and hoarse of voice.

"Up, darling." He said quietly but his voice was straining. Even as she obediently stood, Tonks knew she was getting close to her goals. Knew that she was a mere hair's breadth away from the ragged, filthy shag she had been thinking about all week.

He gently but firmly guided her to sitting and then laying on their sturdy, oak coffee table. He kissed her deeply for the first time since she had cornered him in his study. His hand ran up her uniform, using his fingers to untie and unbutton what remained of the prim, albeit inappropriately worn blouse.

0-0-0-0-0

"Remus!" Tonks cried, straining helplessly against her bindings. "Please!" However, her werewolf lover either didn't hear her cries or simply ignored them as he continued his work. His tongue was swirling and flicking, lapping and plundering, and swiping and prodding over and over, never in the same way twice. Why he couldn't find a rhythm Tonks couldn't explicitly say but she knew it was to drive her wild, insane.

And it was working.

Remus grinned against her skin as he felt her tense and pull against the ropes yet again. His wolf was becoming impatient but incredibly pleased at his mates desperate want and wanton despairing. He hoped she woke up with light, bruises around her wrists tomorrow.

No.

He hoped that the bruising was noticed by Bill and Fleur at breakfast tomorrow morning. His wolf wanted others to know where she had been and just who she'd been there with.

"Remus Lupin!" Tonks cried at a new volume and pitch that made Remus's ears perk up and his heart pound.

Ah. There it is. The tone of voice she used when she was beyond ready. The voice she used when she was through with his play and games. When she was ready for the main event and he would give it to her but not before this. Not before he completed his task.

He stopped his sporadic ministrations to her body and built up a rhythm, one that he had learned with a bit of practice was tried and true.

Flick, swipe.

Flick, swipe.

Flick, swipe.

Her moans were going lower and louder as his mouth continued to work.

Flick, swipe.

Flick, swipe.

Flick, swipe.

Her muscles began to tremble but Remus maintained his tempo while inserting one of his fingers slowly into her. She mewled softly at the new sensations but did not protest.

Flick, swipe, thrust.

Flick, swipe, thrust.

Flick, swipe, thrust.

"Remus!"

And there it was. It was all Remus could do to keep from thrusting his hand into her harder, pressing his mouth against her harder to maintain the steady rhythm she needed. He let her ride it out until she was panting and he slowly pulled away from the apex of her thighs. He looked her over carefully and licked his fingers clean. As he gave his lips another clean sweep with his tongue, she sighed and began pulling against her ropes.

Remus shook his head. When would she ever learn?

"Problem?" He asked her smoothly.

0-0-0-0-0

He had her wrists pinned firmly against her back, her breasts pressed firmly against the very volumes he perused everyday. Remus was pleased that his study was being used for such a purpose, that he was having the witch he loved against the books he adored. He loved knowing that he would forever look at these shelves in the future and think about just what they had been once used for. He would look up at the shelves and select this book or that and get a quick flash of the naughty deeds he had engaged in. Her mewls of pleasure, her gasps, and her sighs were all being preserved in his brain forever, to echo about the walls of his study whenever he entered it.

"Harder." Tonks gasped over her shoulder, locks of her chocolate hair falling across her shoulder blade, bringing Remus's wolf back to the matter at hand.

With the hand he'd been using to pin his lovely partner against his beloved shelves he gripped her hip tighter, his fingers squeezing while the other came up to brush the hair away from her neck, leaving the skin bare and available to his lips and teeth.

0-0-0-0-0

"You can't be serious."

Tonks merely nodded, bubble gum pink hair falling across her face and eyes.

"Dora. If you're just… kidding around, this isn't funny."

She sighed and stood from the edge of the bed and quickly strode across the room to him. "I am serious. I am not joking, Remus." She spoke slowly and clearly. She tucked herself under his chin and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Remus nodded, his eyes wide and staring at nothing in front of him as he brought his own arms up around her back.

"It'll be alright, Remus. Most people take this as an occasion to celebrate."

Remus nodded again slowly, eyes unblinking. "Yeah."

"Really. I know this wasn't something you had planned on…." Tonks began and Remus snorted, pulling himself out of her arms and turning away to run a hand through his hair.

"Something I hadn't planned on… I'm a bloody werewolf, Dora!" He spluttered, turning to face her.

Her eyebrows screwed up in hurt at his words, the bright pink of her hair fading to a dull rose in seconds. Seeing her face fall, Remus stepped forward and swept her back into his arms. "I'm sorry. That was…" He trailed off as she leaned against him.

"Bloody obnoxious." Tonks supplied, mumbling into his chest. "Like I don't know all of that."

Remus sighed, bringing a hand to brush her hair away from her face. "Right."

"I love you, Remus."

"And I love you, Dora."

"And our little pup, here?" Tonks asked with a quirk of her mouth, bringing a hand to her abdomen.

"We can't call him that." Remus said gruffly.

Tonks chuckled. "Him, hmm?"

The wizard scoffed at that. "Of course. What makes you think I could handle two of you?"


End file.
